


the boy in the cage

by masterofuwus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Orphanage, Orphans, haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofuwus/pseuds/masterofuwus
Summary: Dear diary, mother says i am not to go outside after dark or play with the orphanage kids because they are dirty and feral. They all look so empty and lifeless, as if they were dolls acting out the roles of children but... failing miserably. They dont play like normal children, talk like normal children, or even smile. Its inhuman, something awful must have happened here-yours truly, Takashi





	the boy in the cage

my parents are too strict and overbearing, I'm not allowed out past dusk, or to talk to anyone who is of lower class. i cant even go passed the forest line. ive only been a few times with  
ezor, but she got scared . most of the kids in my class mock me because of my eyes or because i dont talk to others much. can you blame me though? everyone i know from school and church are so shallow and bland, they only go into the woods to torment the orphanage kids. ive seen it. they throw rocks at them and taunt them for their own amusement. the weird part is..... the children dont even react, not even flinch. they just continue staring blankly at the ground, making no noise until they are summoned back inside. Even the nuns seem to fear them, they look at the children with looks of sadness, pity, and phobia, as if theyre looking into the eyes of satan himself, or a loved one whom has passed away, or a severed head

**Author's Note:**

> im just writing this as i think dont judge me


End file.
